Minor Vehicle Characters
This page is for minor vehicle characters who have appeared in [[The Railway Series|the Railway Series]] and Thomas & Friends. These characters were either unseen and only mentioned, or simply appeared as background characters without any speaking roles and were nameless. JTK 62 |last_appearance=Gallant Old Engine |creator(s)=John T. Kenney |gender=Male |vehicle=Car |type= |fuel_type=Petrol |basis=1962 Wolseley |designer(s)=BMC Australia |builder=BMC Australia |year_built=1962–1965 |top_speed=89 mph |company=}} In the sixth illustration of Steamroller, a blue car with the number plate JTK 62 can be seen. This references both the initials of the illustrator, [[John T. Kenney|'J'''ohn '''T.' K'enney]], and the year in which the book was published, 19'62. Basis JTK 62 is based on a 1962 Wolseley. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * Gallant Old Engine - Steam Roller (cameo) Companion volumes * 1970 - Twelve Happy Engines (cameo) * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection (cameo) Gallery File:SteamRollerRS6.png File:TwelveHappyEngines12.png File:JTK62'sBasis.jpg|JTK 62's Basis Bulgy's Friend Bulgy's Friend is a red double-decker bus that is one of Bulgy's close friends, although he was not seen in the railway series or the television series, he did appear in the My Thomas Story Library, Bulgy, however, he appeared to be faceless. Persona Bulgy's friend was mentioned by Oliver as being rude, just like Bulgy, as he was trying to take Bulgy's passengers home so that Bulgy can steal Duck and Oliver's passengers. Basis Bulgy's friend is based on an AEC Bridgemaster bus, like Bulgy. Livery Bulgy's friend is painted similar to Bulgy, red and cream, though he has a light grey middle section. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * Oliver the Western Engine - Bulgy (mentioned) Companion volumes * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection (mentioned) |-|Television Series= Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Season 3 - Bulgy (mentioned) |-|Other Media= Books * 2003 - Bulgy (does not speak; faceless) Gallery File:Bulgy(StoryLibrarybook)3.png File:Bulgy'sbasis.jpg|Bulgy's friend's basis The Orange Caterpillar Crane |last_appearance=Thomas Comes Home |creator(s)=Christopher Awdry |gender=Male |affiliation=Ffarquhar Branch Line |vehicle=Crane |type=Crawler vehicle}} '''The Orange Caterpillar Crane' is a construction-based vehicle that is owned by some workmen. He/she was once seen working near the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Biography ''The Railway Series When the water level in a stream near Hackenbeck rose to a dangerous level, the wooden bridge across the stream started to break apart and eventually collapsed. The line was closed down whilst the bridge was in progress of being mended, some workmen and the orange caterpillar crane owned by them helped to mend the broken bridge. Technical Details Livery The orange caterpillar crane is painted dark orange with black lining. Appearance The Railway Series * Thomas Comes Home - Washout! (''cameo) Gallery File:Washout!RS6.png George's Friends |last_appearance=Thomas Comes Home |creator(s)=Christopher Awdry |gender= |vehicle=Steamroller |type=}} George's Friends are steamrollers and friends of George. Like George, they are anti-rail and are known for ripping up railway lines and turning them into roads. When George worked near Thomas' Branch Line, he told Daisy that friends of his have paved roads over old railway lines and he was eager to do the same on Sodor. Appearances The Railway Series * [[Thomas Comes Home|'Thomas Comes Home']] - Thomas Comes Home (mentioned) The Chinese Caterpillar Crane China |affiliation= |vehicle=Crane |type=Crawler vehicle |fuel_type= |basis= |designer(s)= |builder= |year_built= |top_speed= |company=}} The Chinese Caterpillar Crane works alongside a railway in China. He was once taken by Yong Bao to lift a steam engine back onto the rails. Livery The crane is painted yellow with a black roof. The Chinese Helicopter China |affiliation= |type=Helicopter |fuel_type= |basis= |designer(s)= |builder= |year_built= |top_speed= |company=}} The Chinese Helicopter is a rescue helicopter that works in China. Livery The helicopter is painted red and white. Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Promotional Videos Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Cranes Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Male characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Cars Category:Steamrollers Category:Traction engines Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Buses Category:Female characters